The Light in the Dark
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: An AU story about what happens when Team 7 befriends a ninja from another village, who is on a mysterious quest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Mayu Kigaro, Obio Kiraa, Daaku Shisou, and The Village Hidden in the Light. The Village Hidden in the Darkness was my brother's idea. (Thanks bro.)

A.N.: This is my first fanfic, so read it and tell me what you think. Oh, and this is an AU story that takes place between the Land of Waves mission and the Chunin Exam.

**Chapter 1**

It was a routine day for Team 7. They were training in the forest area as usual. Today's lesson was on different jutsu battle tactics. The sensei of the team, Kakashi was giving a mini-lecture on the subject. Just as he said "… and never let your guard down." a mysterious force knocked him over.

Then just as he hit the ground, he felt someone fall on him. He looked up to see who had managed to surprise him like that. It was a female ninja with long brown hair in a braid. She was wearing a short-sleeved, light green jacket, a pale yellow tank top, black, fingerless gloves, a homemade necklace with a translucent white stone on it, a bracelet of yellow Buddha beads, light brown pants, and those blue sandal-like shoes that ninja typically wear. She looked down at Kakashi. He could see that she had kind and gentle green eyes.

"Oh sorry, I did it again, didn't I?" she said as she stood up. "I was practicing this new speed jutsu and I wasn't watching where I was going."

Then with one arm she pulled Kakashi back on to his feet with ease. This surprised him once again. Because he never meet a woman who didn't have to use charka to gain abnormal strength before.

"Are you alright, old man?" she asked him.

"Old man?" responsed Kakashi. "Excuse me but, I'm 26."

"Oh, sorry but gray hair and the bag under your eye beg to differ." she told him.

Kakashi's students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were looking at their sensei in shock. Not only had this mysterious ninja surprised Kakashi, she also managed to make him a little irritated. By looking at her, Kakashi could tell that she was younger than him. But she had to at least be in her twenties.

"Sorry, I've been rude." she said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mayu. Mayu Kigaro. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Light, and you guys are?"

"I am Kakashi and this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Hey.", said Naruto.

"Nice to meet me you." said Sakura.

… (That was Sasuke.)

Mayu looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, would you?" she asked him.

"That's Copy Ninja.", he corrected her.

"Well in that case," Mayu said. "I challenge you to a one-on-one match. Not to the death, of course. I want to see how my skills match up with yours."

"Alright I accept your challenge." Then Kakashi turned to his students and told them to sit and watch.

The match began. Through out the fight they seemed to be evenly matched. At point, Mayu got behind Kakashi and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face her, but she was gone. Then she hit him from behind. Sasuke looked embarrassed for Kakashi. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. While Sakura was holding back the urge to laugh. But her inner self was saying, "_Cha, she got him good._"

The fight went on for 2 hours. Then finally both Kakashi and Mayu dropped from exhaustion.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Sakura called to Kakashi.

"I'm fine." he called back. '_Even though everything below by hairline hurts.'_, he thought.

_'Man, I'm still gonna be hurtin' tomorrow.'_ thought Mayu. _'This guy is good. But he didn't copy my moves. I wonder why?'_

"What now Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Class dismissed" said Kakashi. "Sensei has a headache."

This made his students wonder how hard Mayu hit him exactly. They were about to leave, when Sakura asked Kakashi if he was sure he was alright.

"I'm fine. Just go.", he said. So then the kids walked off and headed home. Then Mayu and Kakashi propped themselves up.

"That was a good match." said Mayu. "I think I found a worthy adversary. How about we meet here tomorrow for a sparing session?"

"Okay, you're on." Kakashi said.

"Great, see you tomorrow."

Then she took off. Kakashi didn't know why but he wanted to know more about this Mayu Kigaro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

Song: **_Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely_** by Backstreet Boys

(Just part of the song is being used in this chapter.)

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Kakashi and Mayu met in the same spot for their sparing session. After they agreed on some ground rules, like no hits below the belt (Kakashi's suggestion) and no grabbing hair (Mayu's suggestion), they began their match. After another 2 hour fight, the match ended in a draw. When they stopped to take a break Kakashi had some questions for Mayu.

"So what brings you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm traveling the world to improve my skills." Mayu responded. "Even though I've made the rank of Jonin, I don't feel that I've reached my full potential yet. I believe that by experiencing the world will make me stronger, and my village is open-minded to all kinds of training."

_'That makes some sense' _thought Kakashi. But he couldn't help but feel that she wasn't telling him the whole story. Like she had a deep dark secret she didn't want anyone to know. He began to wonder if she could be trusted. But he didn't press her more on the matter. He figured if he watched her closely, he could possibly learn what her true intentions are.

As the days passed, the sparring sessions became routine. Sometimes Mayu would watch Kakashi train the Genin and they would spar as soon as the lessons for the day were over. Sometimes Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would stay to watch the match. During one of the matches, Naruto suggested making bets on the fights. But Sakura and Sasuke thought that would be pointless, because the matches always ended in draws.

"You never know," said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei might actually win this time."

"Or Mayu might win." added Sakura.

"Who's side are you on?" both boys asked indignantly.

After watching Team 7 train for the past 3 weeks, Mayu noticed Sakura's crush on Sasuke. So after training one day, she pulled Sakura aside to give her some advice.

"You like that Sasuke boy, don't you?" Mayu asked Sakura.

"How can you tell?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, come on girl. It's so obvious; you might as well put up a neon sign."

"That obvious?"

"Yep."

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"Well…" began Mayu. "…for one, don't try so hard to impress him or play "hard to get". Those things never work. Just be nice to him. Give him positive reinforcement when he does well, without sounding like a cheerleader, and maybe some subtle flirting here and there."

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura.

"Trust me, this method has a high success rate." said Mayu.

"I guess I'll try it. Thanks. Say, Mayu, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Is there anyone you like here?"

"No.", replied Mayu again. "Just take my advice, okay. Now excuse me, I have to go kick your sensei's butt."

As Mayu walked off, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Mayu was developing feelings for the sensei.

**3 days later…**

It was dusk and Kakashi was heading back to the training grounds because he forgot his book there. Just as he found his book, he heard someone singing.

_**So many words for the broken heart**_

_**It's hard to see in a crimson love**_

_**So hard to breathe**_

_**Walk with me, and maybe**_

_**Nights of light so soon become**_

_**Wild and free I could feel the sun**_

_**Your every wish will be done**_

He wondered who it was and decided to follow the voice.

_**They tell me**_

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely**_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with**_

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are**_

_**There's something missing in my heart**_

The voice sounded beautiful yet sad.

_**Life goes on as it never ends**_

_**Eyes of stone observe the trends**_

_**They never say forever gaze**_

_**Guilty roads to an endless love**_

_**There's no control**_

_**Are you with me now**_

_**Your every wish will be done**_

****Just then Kakashi discovered that Mayu was the one singing. He wondered why she was singing a sad song to herself. Just then she sensed his presence, stopped singing, and looked at him.

"Don't stop on my account." Kakashi said to her. "I never heard that song before. Is it from your village?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah.", she told him. Then he asked her, "What you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

But from the look on her face, Kakashi could tell that she was reflecting on s sad memory. A feeling he knew all to well. The eyes that sparkled like emeralds during the day were now dull and sad. But he didn't ask her what she was thinking about. He figured she wouldn't want to talk about it. Heck, he never talked about the dark parts of his past.

From what he's seen of her, he could tell she was determined to become stronger. But what for exactly? All he knew was that he had to figure it out, and hoped that whatever her intentions are wouldn't bring harm to the village.

They watched the sunset for a few minutes when Mayu noticed the book in Kakashi's hand.

"You read the _Make Out_ series too?" she asked him. "I've read that one twice. How 'bout you?"

"Well, look at the time. I gotta go." said Kakashi as he got up and walked off. He was too embarrassed to admit he hadn't finished reading the book yet. As Mayu watched him walk off, she wondered why he didn't ask her a lot of questions about whom she is and why she's there. This was good as far as she was concerned. She didn't want anyone to get involved in what she had to do.

A.N.: Whew, that was a long chapter! Please R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

Ever since the conversation with Mayu, Sakura had been observing her sensei and Mayu, and following Mayu's advice. But so far Sasuke still acted indifferent towards her. _'Mayu's advice may have been cruddy, but at least she tried to help.'_ thought Sakura. From her observations of her sensei and Mayu, she started to think that they secretly liked each other, but neither one of them had the courage to say anything. So Sakura decided to try to hook them up. Though she didn't know if she could do it herself. So she went to ask Naruto and Sasuke for help.

But both boys thought it was a stupid idea. Sasuke said, "The sensei's personal life is none of our business."

"Yeah, what he said." agreed Naruto. But the only reason Naruto agreed with Sasuke was because he had developed a little crush on Mayu.

He remembered their conversation the night before over ramen. They were just talking to get to know each other a little better. From what he knew of Mayu so far, Naruto was beginning to think that Mayu was the perfect woman for him. But of course being Naruto, he ended up embarrassing himself. At the point of their conversation when Mayu told him that one of her favorite foods was ramen, he found himself suddenly blurting out "Marry me." His face turned bright red when he realized what he said.

Mayu just giggled and said to him, "Sorry kid, but you're too young for me. But you are cute though. If I'm still single when you come of age, I might look you up. Note: the keyword there is "might." I'm not the type of girl who will wait around forever. But don't give up. I'm sure there's a nice girl your age out there for you."

So in Naruto's mind, as long Mayu stayed single, he would have a chance with her. He felt that she was his only hope, because he was beginning to give up of hope of ever winning Sakura's heart.

"Please guys." Sakura begged. "It might make the sensei happy. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Like he wants to ninjutsu her into next week." said Naruto.

"Yeah, that what it looks like to me too." said Sasuke.

"You guys are so dense!" said Sakura irritably. "Fine, if you won't help me, then I'll do it myself."

Then she stomped off. As she did Naruto felt some mixed emotions. Part of him wanted her to fail, but another part of him wanted her to succeed. It appeared that even with his new crush on Mayu, he still had a thing for Sakura.

That night, Sakura made preparations for her plan. The next day when the sensei finally arrived for training, Sakura handed a note to him.

"I found this note addressed to you sensei." she told him.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Then Kakashi opened the note and read it to himself.

_**Meet me at the hill with the best view of the sunset at sundown. I need to come out and tell you how I feel.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

'_I have a secret admirer!'_ thought Kakashi. _'Guess I've have to find out who it is tonight. I just hope it's not a trap. But I can take it if it's a prank though.'_

"What's the note say Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing.", responded Kakashi as he put the note in his pocket. "Now on with training."

But Naruto couldn't help but think there was something fishy about the note. So he spent the whole training session trying to figure out how to get the note from Kakashi, and of course he failed miserablely.

After training was complete for the day, Sakura went to visit Mayu at her tent. At the time Mayu was about to leave to meet Kakashi for a sparing session.

"Here Mayu, someone asked me to give you this note."

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not allowed to tell."

Then Sakura took off. Mayu opened the note and read it.

An hour after the sparing session, Mayu waited on the hill for this Secret Admirer to show up. For the past hour, she had been trying to figure who it is. So far the only guys she knew here were Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka. (She met Iruka that night at the ramen stand with Naruto. Lucky for Naruto, Iruka didn't show up until after Naruto embarrassed himself.) _'It could be anyone of those 4.'_ she thought. But whoever it was, he sure was running late. After another 10 minutes of waiting, Mayu was about to give up and go back to her tent when Kakashi arrived.

"Were you the one who sent me the note?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about." he asked.

"This.", said Mayu as she pulled out her note and showed it to him. Then he pulled out his and showed it to her.

"Did you get yours from a certain pink-haired ninja?" Mayu asked.

"Now, I think I know what's going on here." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, me too." said Mayu and they just burst out laughing.

"What was she thinking?" asked Kakashi after they finally stopped laughing.

"I say we get her back for this." said Mayu as she grinned evilly.

"Now Mayu, that would be immature and childish." said Kakashi. "So what's your plan?"

"Well…" said Mayu as she looked around to make sure no one else was around. Once she was sure she whispered the plan to Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But as a reminder I do own Obio Kiraa and Daaku Shisou. The Hidden Darkness Village was my brother's idea. This inspired my idea for the Hidden Light Village. Thus leading to the creation of this story. Thanks again bro!

**Chapter 4**

**One week before Mayu's arrival at The Hidden Leaf Village…**

Obio Kiraa felt nervous as he entered the dimly light building. Looking around, he could see that many of the ninja in that place had a look in their eyes like they were looking for something to kill. This made Obio glad that he removed his headband before coming this place. He walked up to the man sitting at the desk.

"May I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes, I'd like to hire your best ninja." said Obio.

"Well, that would be Daaku Shisou. But I warn you, he charges a heavy price."

"Will this be enough?" asked Obio as he showed the man the money he had been saving for the past year.

"That's only enough for 2 weeks worth of his service." the man told him.

"Alright then," said Obio as he wrote down an amount on a piece of paper and showed it to the man.

"Yes, that will be enough to have his service for a few months. Are you sure you want to pay that much?'

"I'm sure."

_'Even though it's costing me my life's savings and a year's worth of salary, but this is something I have to do.'_, he thought.

"Well, Daaku is now away on a mission. You'll have to wait –"

Just then Daaku Shisou entered the building.

"Welcome back, Daaku." said the man.

"Hey Daaku, how'd your mission go?" asked one of the ninja in the room.

"Hardly worth the effort. Talk about easy money." said Daaku.

"Oh Daaku, this guy here wants to hire you." said the man as he pointed at Obio.

"Really," said Daaku as he walked up to the desk. "How much is he willing to pay?"

The man showed him the piece of paper that Obio had written the amount on it.

"You have bought my service." said Daaku. "What do you want me to do?"

Obio pulled out a photo and showed it to Daaku.

"I want you to spy on this woman, report to me what she's been up to, and when the time is right bring to me without killing her."

"I don't get to kill anything. Now that's no fun." said Daaku.

"If you have to kill anyone, I'll let you know."

"Good. Just who is the woman in the picture?"

"Mayu Kigaro."

A.N.: I hope you think this story's getting interesting. I didn't put how much Obio was willing to spend down because I don't know what the currency in the Naruto world is. But anyway, please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I wish I could own Kakashi for a day or maybe a week.

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi put down his copy of _Make-Out Paradise _after finally finishing it. First thing tomorrow he planned on heading to the bookstore to buy the next volume _Make-Out Violence_. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that Mayu had read it twice, while he had only read it once.

Then his thoughts turned to the prank he and Mayu played on Sakura. He had to admit that it was kind of funny how they managed to scare the hell out of her. Sure, it upset Sakura a little, but he knew that she would get over it. Everyone got good laugh from it. Heck, he could have sworn that Sasuke was holding back a laugh.

But then Kakashi's thoughts turned to Mayu. From what he observed of her, he didn't think she was a threat. Also considering the fact that she didn't have any hunter ninja after her, she was willing to reveal her name to them, and that she walked around the village in the open, he could tell that she wasn't a rouge ninja. He also did some research on the Hidden Light Village. He found that they try to avoid war if possible and they don't do assassination missions. So he knew it was safe for them to be friends and he had to admit she was kind of cute.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" he asked himself out loud, which made him glad he was alone at his place.

_'What am I thinking? She's not cute! She's annoying!'_ he thought remembering the day they met and the fact that she was ahead of him in the_ Make-Out_ series. But then he remembered time he heard her singing. She looked so sad. He didn't why it bothered him to see her like that. _'Besides, she's a lot cuter when she smiling.'_ Once again Kakashi surprised himself. Then he shook his head to shake the thought off.

"Okay, just stop thinking about her.", he ordered himself. But trying not to think about her, only made him think about her.

"Okay, I'll admit I like her, and that's it.", he said to himself. But his subconscious was asking him, _'Do you just like her or do you like her like her?'_

"Where are these thoughts coming from?" he asked in frustration.

Then he remembered that the movie based on _Make-Out Paradise_ was going to be playing at the theater tomorrow. Then he couldn't believe he was considering asking Mayu to see the movie with him. But, before he knew it, he was on his way to Mayu's tent.

"Okay, I'll just ask her and get it over with, so I can retain my sanity." he told himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But as a reminder, I do own Mayu Kigaro.

**Chapter 6**

As Mayu waited for some fish she caught for dinner to cook, she began her second read-through of _Make-Out Violence_. But she couldn't concentrate on the story. So she put the book down and stared at the fire.

_'I've been here for 2 months and I still haven't beaten Kakashi yet.'_ she thought. _'Why do all our matches end in draws? Why hasn't he copied any of my moves? I've been here too long.'_

Mayu knew if she wanted to complete what she had to do, she knew she would have to move on soon. In all her travels, this was the longest she stayed anywhere. She normally didn't stay in a village for more than a week or two, because she didn't want to get too attached to anything. But unfortunately, that was what happened in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sure she liked Kakashi and those kids, but she knew that she would have to leave soon. She didn't want to get them involved in what she had to do. But then her subconscious asked her, _'Do you like Kakashi or do you like him like him?'_

_'Where did that come from?'_ she thought. _'Besides I have to avenge my brother. I can't go falling for some guy, whose face I haven't seen. But still…'_

Just then her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice said, "Hey Mayu."

Then she looked up and saw Kakashi standing a short distance away from the fire.

"Hi Kakashi," she said. "What brings you here? Are you looking for another rematch?"

"Actually Mayu, I was wondering…" Kakashi said. "…if you would like to come with me to see _Make-Out Paradise the Movie_, seeing how you like the _Make-Out _series…"

_'Is he blushing?'_ thought Mayu. But it kind of hard to tell because of his mask. Mayu thought about it for a minute. She had wanted to see that movie. _'Oh, why not?'_ she thought.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7." Kakashi told her.

"You better not show up no more than 5 minutes late." Mayu said.

"Don't worry, I won't. See ya!"

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Whoa!'_ thought Mayu. _'Did he just ask me out and did I just say yes?'_

She pinched herself to make sure wasn't having a weird dream.

"Oww!"

She knew then she wasn't dreaming.

_'What am I gonna wear?'_ she thought. _'Oh, stupid question! I only have one outfit. Since when to I care about my appearance? Great, I've officially entered the Twilight Zone.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 7**

The next day at 7 p.m., Mayu checked herself over and over to make sure looked presentable as she waited for Kakashi.

_'What am I doing?'_ she wondered. She didn't worry about her appearance back when she was dating a ninja from her village. Of course, she knew that was because she really wasn't in love with him. But that was only one of the reasons she had to break off with him.

_'What am I thinking? It's not like Kakashi and I going steady. Besides I'm gonna be leaving soon. I can't get too attached to anyone or fall in love…'_

Mayu checked her portable alarm clock. It was 7:05. '_If he doesn't hurry up, we're gonna miss the movie.' _She knew that Kakashi was going to be late, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Just then Kakashi finally showed up.

"You're late." Mayu told him in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

_'Wait, didn't I already use that one before?'_ thought Kakashi.

Mayu just rolled her eyes at his excuse.

"Let's just go." she said. So then they walked to the theater in silence.

When they arrived at the movie theater, Mayu asked Kakashi, "How much do they charge for a ticket here?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for both our tickets." he told her.

"Thanks.", she said.

"You can pay for the popcorn."

"Fair enough."

The previews were almost over by the time they got into the theater and found some good seats.

"See, aren't you glad I was late. Now we don't have to sit through the previews." Kakashi said.

"Well, at least one good thing came of you being late." said Mayu.

They were silent through out the movie. Mayu was so focused on the movie; she didn't notice that Kakashi removed his mask few times to eat some popcorn.

After the movie ended, they were laughing and talking about the movie as the walked out of the theater. But as they walked through the village together, Mayu had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hey, do you feel like we're being watched?" she asked.

"Yeah.", said Kakashi. They looked around and noticed that a few people were staring at them. They figured that's what the "being watched" feeling was coming from.

_'It's like they never seen a guy and girl walk together before.'_ thought Mayu.

_'Is it because she's from another village?'_ thought Kakashi.

"Um…do you want me walk you back?" he asked Mayu.

"That's okay, I can get back on my own." she said. So then they went separate ways.

_'Well, that was more awkward then fun.'_ thought Kakashi.

_'Now that that's over,'_ thought Mayu. _'I can finally get ready to leave.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto. But unfortunately I don't.

**Chapter 8**

Daaku Shisou watched Kakashi and Mayu from a distance, concealing his chakra so he wouldn't be detected. As soon as Mayu and Kakashi parted ways, he checked his watch. It was time for him to make his report to Obio. He returned to their hideout, which was a short distance from a village.

"So what's Mayu been up to?" asked Obio, who had just recently arrived at the hideout.

"Well, she has been sparing everyday with Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja," Daaku began his report. ", and tonight they saw a movie together."

Just then Daaku could see that Obio was beginning to look every angry.

"Did she go home with him?" asked Obio.

"No, they walked together for some time, and then they went separate ways." answered Daaku.

"Do you know how close they are?" asked Obio, who looked like he was going to snap.

"I can't really say." said Daaku. "I couldn't hear what they were talking about from where I was watching them. But they were a couple of times it looked like they were laughing."

"What movie did they see?"

"_Make-Out Paradise_"

_'This is bad.'_ thought Obio. _'How can I reclaim Mayu, if she falls for some stupid, perverted Copy Ninja?'_

"Fine then, I want you to kill this Kakashi Hatake.", he ordered Daaku.

"How would you like me to kill him?" asked Daaku, who was glad that he was finally going to get to kill something.

"Make him suffer. Make sure he dies a slow and painful death." Obio ordered,

"It will be my pleasure." said Daaku.

_'He'd better succeed.'_ thought Obio. _'In order to get Mayu back, he'll have to live up to his reputation as The Dark Ninja.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **There is some blood and violence in this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Mayu went to the training grounds, just as Team 7 was finishing their training for the day.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." she told them. Team 7 stopped what they were doing to listen to what she had to say, which caused Naruto to fall out of a tree and land on Sasuke.

"Get off of me, you loser!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Gee, thanks for breaking my fall." Naruto said sarcastically as he got up.

"Will you guys listen?" asked Mayu. "I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be leaving soon."

"**WHAT!**"shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry guys, but I can't stay." said Mayu. "But, before I go, I wanna get a picture with you guys."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, can't you stay a little longer?" asked Sakura.

"I would if I could." said Mayu.

After they got the picture taken, Mayu told them she'd be leaving as soon as the pictures were developed.

Afterwards, Kakashi headed home, reading _Make-Out Violence_, trying to keep the fact that Mayu was leaving off his mind. He was about to enter his home, when he got to a part in his book that surprised him.

"Didn't see that coming." he said. Just then a kunai nicked his shoulder.

"What!", he said in surprise. Then the next one knocked the book out of hand. He dodged the one after that. He noticed that everything around him had just turned pitch black. Then he got cut from behind. He then round house punched the ninja behind him. Kakashi was then able to get a look at his opponent. All Kakashi could see of him were his eyes and headband. They rest of him was covered in cloth, clothing and darkness. From the headband, Kakashi could see that this other ninja was from the Village Hidden in the Darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want?' Kakashi asked the mysterious ninja.

"The one who will kill you ', the other ninja replied. Then he began making hand signs. Kakashi revealed his Shaningan and mimicked the other ninja.

"Shadow of Death Jutsu!" they both shouted simultaneously. (I made that up. I don't think it's a real jutsu.) Then they both hit each other with the attack at the same time. Kakashi managed to wound his opponent. But unfortunately for him, the other ninja delivered a critical hit. The ninja then took one of his kunai and slashed Kakashi's left cheek. Kakashi fell to the ground. Then the Dark Ninja stuck kunai in both of Kakashi's arms and in both of his legs. Then finally he took his last kunai and slashed at Kakashi's chest a few times. When he finished he said, "I will now leave you with the name of the one who killed you, Daaku Shisou."

Then the darkness around them faded. As Daaku left, he knew he was going to need some time to heal before he followed any more of Obio's order.

As Kakashi lied on the ground bleeding to death, his whole life flashed before his eyes. He saw the day he graduated from the Ninja academy, when he first met his old teammates, the day Obito sacrificed himself, and the faces of his students and Mayu.

"I'm sorry…Obito…Naruto…Sasuke…Sakura…Mayu…" he muttered as everything went black.

A.N.: Rest assured Kakashi fans, he isn't going to die. I happen to be a Kakashi fangirl. I hated having to do that, but it's important for my story. You'll see why in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **blood

**Chapter 10**

Back at her tent, Mayu unraveled her braid. Just as she was about to remove her headband, she got this awful feeling that something was terribly wrong. The last time she had this feeling was on the day her sister, Chiyuu died. Then Mayu just started running on instinct. She had a feeling that a member of Team 7 was in danger. She ran until she came upon Kakashi lying in a pool of his own blood.

"**KAKASHI!**" she shouted. Mayu feared that he was dead, for what skin she could see looked awfully pale. She checked his pulse. It was faint, which meant he was still alive.

Mayu knew she had to act fast in order to save him. She noticed the building with the mailbox with the name HATAKE on it. She figured that it must be his home. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. So then she picked up Kakashi and kicked the door down. As soon as she got inside, she noticed that Kakashi's bedroom door was open. So she carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

She then removed the kunai in his arms and legs, along with his clothing. Then using the first aid kit she always carries around with her and her healing abilities, she began to treat his wounds.

As soon as she finished treating the wounds on his body, she noticed the gash on his face. She knew she had to remove his mask in order to treat it so it wouldn't get infected. She removed his mask and headband to find that underneath was another mask.

_'Oh for the love of Kami.'_ she thought. She then removed the other mask and finally saw his face. As she treated the gash on his face, she could feel herself blushing. She found it a little sad to think that the gash would leave another scar on that face. But she had to admit, that not even a scar or 2 could mar that face.

She then laid him on the couch. She took the bloody sheets off the bed and put them in the washer. She put clean sheets on the bed. Then she laid Kakashi back on the bed and covered him up. She checked his pulse. It was starting to return to normal. Then she went to go fix his door…

When Kakashi woke up, he felt sore all over. He then remembered what happened to him. He was amazed that he was still alive and that he was lying in his bed in his underwear. He then noticed Mayu was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He saw that she had his mask in one hand and a sewing needle in the other. She also had some blood on her clothes. He figured Mayu must have found him and treated his wounds.

'_Talk about lucky.'_ he thought. He then noticed Mayu's hair wasn't in its usual braid. Her long brown hair went all the way down to her waist and some of it was covering at least half her face. He had to admit, she looked prettier with her hair down.

'_How much blood did I lose?'_ he thought.

Just then Mayu woke up and moved her hair out of hair.

"Oh, you're awake." she said as she put the mask and needle down.

"How did you…uhh…find me?" he asked as he sat up. He figured his wounds must be bad if it hurt to move.

"Don't move." Mayu ordered him as she placed her hands on his arms. "You might open your wounds."

Then she answered his question, "I…I just had a feeling that someone was in trouble. So…I just ran on instinct till I found you…"

'_Why do I feel so nervous.'_ she thought. _'It not like I haven't seen guys with their shirts off before. Though I've never seen a guy in his underwear before.'_

Kakashi then pulled Mayu closer to him, to the point where her face was only a few centimeters from his. Mayu could feel herself blushing again.

"Kakashi, what are you…" But before she could finish her question, Kakashi kissed her on the lips. This surprised Mayu at first, but then she returned the kiss. After Kakashi pulled away, he said, "Thanks."

"Um…you're welcomed." Mayu responded. After she got over the shock of what just happened, she asked Kakashi, "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I was attacked by this ninja called Daaku Shisou.", he told her.

"Daaku Shisou!"

"You know who he is?"

"Yes …he killed my brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the Hidden Light Village and the Kigaro clan.

A.N.: This chapter is all about Mayu's past and how she came to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Chapter 11**

Mayu Kigaro comes from a long line of ninja. The Kigaros are one of the most well know ninja clans in the Hidden Light Village. Their status is similar to that of the Uchihas and the Hyugaas in the Hidden Leaf Village. Partly because of the rumor that they're descendents of a celestial being, and the fact that a Kigaro was the village's first Kage.

Mayu is part of the main branch of the family, which consisted of her parents, 2 sisters, a brother, and a wheelchair-bound grandmother. Her father was a Jonin and her mother was a Chunin.

For Mayu she became a Genin at age 8, a Chunin at 10, and finally became at Jonin at 17. (Her current age is 23.) But part of the reason she worked hard to get where she is now, was because she looked up to her older sister, Chiyuu and wanted to be just like her.

Chiyuu was one of the most skilled ninja in the Hidden Light Village. She became a Genin at 7, a Chunin at 9, and then a Jonin at 15. Because of her skills, it was believed that she would be Kage someday. But that all changed with the coming of the war with the Hidden Darkness Village.

The war had gone on for 2 years. A year into the war, both of Mayu's parents was killed. Mayu almost cried that day, until Chiyuu reminded her of rules #25 and 26 of the Shinobi Code of Conduct. Show no emotion, but you can mourn for the ones you love as long as it doesn't get in the way of your job. Chiyuu also told Mayu that their parents wouldn't want them to be stricken with grieve. They would want them to be happy and live life the best they can.

During the final battle of the war, Mayu was on guard duty, when she got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Like one of her siblings was in trouble. But unfortunately, she couldn't leave her post.

Then her 11-year-old brother, Tenshi showed up wanting to help her. He had just become a Genin the day before. But Mayu told him that it was too dangerous for him to be there, and that it would be best if went home and stayed with Kika. Mayu's younger sister Kika, whom was older than Tenshi, was the only member of the family who chose not to become a shinobi.

Since Tenshi only recently became a Genin, she felt that he wasn't ready for any major battles yet. But Tenshi protested. He was so sick of being fussed over just because he was the baby of the family. They argued about it until Tenshi said he was going to find someone to fight in order to prove himself. Then he ran off. Mayu shouted for him to come back. But then as he went around the corner, she heard him scream.

She ran to where he was and saw a ninja from the Hidden Darkness Village was standing over her brother's body. Tenshi was lying in pool of blood. Mayu just stared in horror at the sight. The ninja had killed him in one blow.

"In the afterlife, remember the name of the one who killed you, Daaku Shisou.", the ninja said. Just as Daaku noticed Mayu, another ninja shouted, "Daaku, we need to retreat!" Then Daaku disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Later, Mayu had to tell Kika and their grandmother of Tenshi's death. Then they received more bad news, Chiyuu had also been killed. Kika cried her eyes out, but Mayu held back her tears. Chiyuu's headband and necklace was brought back to them.

Mayu now wears Chiyuu's necklace, so in a way her sister would still be with her and could draw strength from her that way. The necklace has a stone on it believed to give whoever possessed it good luck. Mayu had found the stone when she was 5, made it into a necklace, and gave it to Chiyuu.

She also wears her yellow Buddha bead bracelet in memory of Tenshi, because that was what he gave her as a gift the day she became a Jonin.

A year after the war ended, Mayu left her village to go on a journey to become stronger, so she could avenge her brother's death, despite Kika's protest. At every village she stopped at she would work odd jobs to fund her journey, and train with many different ninja. One year into her journey, she came across the Hidden Leaf Village.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 12**

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he was still feeling kind of sore. He looked to see if Mayu was still sitting by his bed. But was disappointed to see Iruka standing there, which made him glad that his mask and headband were back on.

"How ya doing?" Iruka asked.

"I've been through worse." responded Kakashi. "By the way, where's Mayu?"

"She went to go tell your team that you won't be able to train them for a while." Iruka told him. "Say, was she that konoichi you went to the movies with a couple nights ago?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Kakashi.

"It's the latest rumor flying around the village." Iruka explained. "But look at the bright side, at least no one thinks you're queer anymore."

"Oh good." said Kakashi. Then he realized what Iruka just said. "What? Who said I was queer? Oow!" (He kind of hurt himself with the outburst.)

"Um…everybody." Iruka said nervously.

"Who's everybody?"

"Well, you see…um…it's just that…you're never been seen flirting with woman…and, uh…the fact you're never been on a date with one…so it's natural that…um, one would assume…"

But from looking at Kakashi's one eye, Iruka could tell that he wasn't helping himself. Just then Mayu came in with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in tow.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Iruka." said Mayu.

"Don't mention it.", said Iruka, who was glad that for an excuse to leave. He casually walked out, and as soon was out the door, he ran as fast as he could out of there.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mayu asked Kakashi, who just noticed that the blood stains on Mayu's clothes were gone.

"Oh nothing." he told her, and then he thought, _'Note to self: When I'm well again, beat some answers out of Iruka.'_

Then Kakashi's students started bombarding him with questions. Like, if he was alright, what happened to him, who did it, and why. Kakashi tried to answer their questions the best he could, because Mayu was giving him a look telling him not to tell them too much.

The night before, Mayu had finally told him everything about why she was on her journey. Kakashi even came to trust her enough to tell her about his Shaningan, how he got it, and why he never used it against her. But they couldn't figure out why Daaku tried to kill him.

After Kakashi answered all of his students' questions, Mayu shooed them out.

"All right, visiting hours are over. Your sensei needs to rest. Now shoo."

As his students left, Kakashi was glad that they didn't ask any questions about his relation with Mayu. So far it looked like nobody knew about the kiss they shared last night. Now that he and Mayu were alone, he wondered if he should talk to her about it. But, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Over the course of the week, Mayu stayed to look after Kakashi while he recovered. But, that was mainly because he refused to go to a hospital. As much as he wanted to, Kakashi just couldn't bring himself to bring up the kiss, and even though she saw him without his mask, he didn't give her a lot of opportunities to see him with it off.

After a week, Kakashi was able to move on his own, with the aid of crutches, without every move hurting like hell. He was sitting on the couch reading his book, but he really wasn't concentrating on the story. He was trying to figure out how to talk to Mayu about the kiss. Right then Mayu just came out and asked him, "So, how long have you been holding it back?"

"Holding what back?" he asked in confusion.

"You know your burning desire to kiss me." Mayu said somewhat jokingly."

"Oh, um…" Kakashi tried to think of something to say. He wondered if he should say it was an impulse because if the near brush with death, or that he wasn't thinking clearly because of the blood lost. But Kakashi knew he had to face the truth, he had fallen for this konoichi of the Hidden Light Village. Mayu sat down on the couch next to him.

"Come on you can tell me.", she said. "Is it because you really like me? If it will make it easier on you, I must really like you too, considering I kissed you back." Mayu began to blush thinking about the kiss and what he looked like with his mask off.

"Are you sure it not because of…you know." he said pointing to his masked face.

"I think I liked you before that. Besides, why do you think I worked hard to save your life? Heck, I even patched your mask up and everything." Mayu said as she ran her finger across the stitched up part of the mask, and then she lowered the mask. She ran her hand down the cheek with his new scar.

"Maybe it's a good thing you wear that mask." she said. "You'd probably have as many fangirls as Sasuke." Then she kissed him on the lips. Kakashi returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Mayu felt a feeling she never felt before. She cared so much for Kakashi; she never wanted to see him hurt like he was last week ever again.

Another week later, Kakashi was recovered enough to move without crutches. So Mayu knew it was time for her to go. So before Kakashi awoke that morning, she left a note by his alarm clock, lightly kissed him on the forehead and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

**Warning: **Mild language and violence.

**Chapter 13**

After 2 weeks, Daaku was finally fully recovered from his battle with Kakashi. Now was the time to capture Mayu and bring her to Obio. He realized that if he had killed her that day, 2 years ago, he wouldn't be paid to capture her now.

The sound of the alarm clock woke Kakashi up. He reached to push the snooze button, because he wanted to sleep longer. He then noticed a note by the alarm clock. He picked up the note and read it:

Kakashi,

I guess this is sayonara. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But I want you to know that I really care about you and you've been a really good friend to me ever since I arrived here. I know you care about me too, but don't come after me. I don't want you to get hurt or killed. This is my problem and I'm the one who has to deal with it. Tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sayonara for me, and that I'm glad that I got the chance to meet them. Oh, and Kakashi, I'm happy that we meet too. Sayonara.

Mayu

OXOX

Kakashi couldn't believe it. He knew as soon as he finished reading the note, what it meant. Mayu was going to find Daaku and fight him by herself. He quickly got dressed, grabbed some kunai and scrolls, and went out the door. He knew he had to stop her. He didn't want to lose her now.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting on the bridge for their sensei, because they were told that this was the day he could resume training them. Naruto was of course, complaining about their sensei's lateness.

"Maybe, he's not fully recovered yet." suggested Sakura. Just then, Kakashi came running right pass them.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're over here!" Naruto shouted to him.

"Can't talk now!" Kakashi shouted back and kept on running. The 3 genin wondered where their sensei was heading in such a hurry. So they decided to follow him.

Mayu worked her way through the forest. She knew it would be the best place to fight Daaku, because there was no one around to get caught in the crossfire. But first she had to find him. She began to wonder if he was even still in the area.

Then she sensed some needles (Like the ones Haku used on Zabuza and Sasuke.) coming her way and managed to dodge them. Then she heard a similar voice say, "Damn, and I was hoping to knock you out in one shot." Mayu then turned to face Daaku.

"What do you want Daaku!" she shouted at him. "If it's me you want, then come at me! Just leave people who aren't even involved out of this!"

"What? Are you upset just because I killed your copycat of a boyfriend?" Daaku asked her.

"You'll pay for what you did to Tenshi and Kakashi." she said.

"Tenshi?" Daaku replied in confusion. "Oh, was that the name of that worthless little genin I killed 2 years ago?"

"He wasn't worthless!" Mayu shouted at him. "He could have been something! You had no right to take his life like that!"

Then Daaku noticed the necklace Mayu was wearing. "Hey, I once killed a konoichi wearing a necklace just like that." he said.

"What! You killed Chiyuu too, you bastard!" Mayu responded.

"I kill a lot of people." said Daaku. "You can't expect me to remember all their names now, do you? Now if you come with me quietly, I won't have to hurt you."

"Like hell, I will!" Mayu yelled as she threw a suriken at him. He successfully dodged it.

"So, you wanna play it the hard way?" he said. "Fine, we'll play it the hard way."

Then he came at her with a taijutsu attack, and Mayu also used taijutsu to fight back. As they fought, they seemed evenly matched in taijutsu. But then Daaku managed to punch Mayu in the stomach, which caused her to recoil in pain. From there, Daaku started to beat the crap out of her. By the time he was done, she had a bloody lip and a few bruises.

"Now will you be a good girl and come with me?" asked Daaku. But before Mayu could answer, a kunai nicked Daaku on the shoulder. Daaku looked in the direction the kunai came from and his eyes widened in shock.

A.N.: I know, I know, I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person. But how else am I gonna get you people coming back for more. Remember, please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **blood, violence, language, OC death, and maybe some sappiness.

**Chapter 14**

"How is this possible! I killed you!" Daaku shouted. Mayu looked in the direction that Daaku was facing and saw Kakashi standing on the branch of a nearby tree with a kunai in hand and his Shaningan showing.

"Well next time, you should finish what you started." Kakashi said to Daaku. "Now you get away from her."

"I don't know how you survived, but I swear that this time I will kill you." Daaku said as he prepared to attack Kakashi. But then he felt someone grab him from behind, and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by clones of a blonde kid in an orange outfit.

"Naruto!" Mayu said in shock. Well, part of the reason she was shocked was because she had never seen a genin use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. All the clones managed to grab hold of Daaku.

"All right, get him Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Fire Style Jutsu: Phoenix Flower!" shouted Sasuke as he sent the fire attack Daaku's way.

"Let go of me you little bastards!" Daaku shouted as he struggled out of the clones' grip. He managed to escape before the flames could hit him, but his arm got singed and all the clones were destroyed.

The real Naruto was fine because he was actually in one the trees, and he has only sent the clones after Daaku.

Meanwhile, Sakura rushed to Mayu's side.

"Mayu, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." said Mayu as she stood up. Then she ran over to Daaku, who was busy fighting with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, and punched him, so hard into a tree that it fell over.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mayu.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei taught us that only scum would abandon their friends. Believe it!" said Naruto.

Mayu gave Kakashi a dirty look that seem to say "why did you bring your students into this?" and "what are doing getting in a major battle, just when you finally recovered from your injuries?" But actually, she was touched that they came to help her.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't say that they could come." said Kakashi, who didn't want to admit he was just as surprised by Naruto and Sasuke's attack as Mayu was. He was so concerned about Mayu; he didn't even realize his students had followed him.

"Well, just stay of this. This is my fight." said Mayu.

"Mayu, you can't do this alone." Kakashi said as he took hold of Mayu's hand. "Sorry, but it looks like I'm involved now. I'm not going to let him harm you anymore Mayu."

"Kakashi…" said Mayu, now starting to show how touched she was by Kakashi's show of affection.

"Oh, how touching." said Daaku sarcastically as he got up rubbing his head. "As much as I'd hate to interrupt this scene, I have to kill you all, except for the Kigaro woman."

"What do you want with me?" asked Mayu.

"Well, I would love to kill you, but my employer wants you alive." answered Daaku.

"Who is this employer of yours?"

"Sorry, can't tell you."

"Well then, we'll just have to beat it out of you." said Naruto.

"You three stay out of this. This fight is for Mayu and me alone." Kakashi said to his students.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura and Naruto began to protest. But Sasuke interrupted them, "You heard them, this is their fight. It's not our place to get involved." Then he pulled Sakura and Naruto a safe distance from where the battle would take place.

"All right, let's get started." said Daaku as everything around them turned pitch black. The genin tried not to show how freaked out they were because they couldn't see a thing.

Mayu and Kakashi looked around the darkness, trying to find Daaku. Then Kakashi was cut from behind.

"Kakashi!" Mayu shouted.

"So the Great Copy Ninja fell for the same trick twice." said Daaku as he went after Mayu.

"Why you…" said Mayu as she and Daaku started another taijutsu match. Then Kakashi pulled out one of his scrolls, unrolled it, and smeared his blood on it."

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called out. Then to Daaku's surprise, he was suddenly held in place by a bunch of dogs that came out of nowhere.

"Don't underestimate me.", said Kakashi. Then Mayu took this as an opportunity to finish Daaku off.

"Secret Jutsu: Sword of Heaven." she called out as the yellow chakra in her hands took the form of a sword. (That's the kekkei genkai I made up for the Kigaro clan." Then she aimed for Daaku's heart.

**"NO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!"** shouted Daaku right before Mayu stabbed him in the heart. The sword and the dogs disappeared as Daaku hacked up blood and died. Just as Daaku breathed his last, the darkness in the area began to disappear. Mayu fell to her knees. Partly because of how much chakra she used and the other part being what she just did.

Then a male voice said, "Dammit! I guess Daaku wasn't as good as they said he was."

Team 7 and Mayu looked in the direction where the voice came from. A man with a large suriken on his back stepped out of the fading darkness. He then put on a headband revealing that he was from the Hidden Light Village.

"Obio!" Mayu said in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Violence and OC Death

**Chapter 15**

"Obio, what are you doing here? What's going on?" asked Mayu.

"I hired Daaku to help me, because I didn't think I could do this by myself. But now I see I should of done it myself." explained Obio. "The Hidden Darkness Village's Kage isn't going to be happy when he learns that one of their best ninja was killed."

"You mean you hired the man who killed my brother and sister to kidnap me!" Mayu shouted at Obio.

"If I had known that, I wouldn't have hired him." said Obio.

_'Ninja hiring ninja! What's the world coming to?'_ thought Kakashi.

"Did you order him to kill Kakashi?" Mayu asked Obio.

"Yes."

"Why Obio? Why would you do that? That is just twisted!"

"Why!" responded Obio angrily. "Because you are my woman! Mine alone! I can't have you defiled by other men! Especially the likes of him!" he added pointing to Kakashi.

"I was never yours to begin with, Obio." said Mayu. "Jeez, this is what I get for going out with you, just because you were alone and no one would talk to you. I gave it a shot, and found that I can never feel that way about you."

"Just like the day you left," said Obio. "You wouldn't listen to reason. So I felt some force was in order, knowing you wouldn't come back to me on your own."

"This isn't the way to do it, Obio." said Mayu. "Look, you need help. Go back to the village and get it. But I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I'll only go if you come with me and be mine again." said Obio. "If you think about it, I did you a favor. Your brother and sister have been avenged. It's also good for me, because now I don't have to pay him. Just come with me and this incident will our little secret. Of course, we'll have to kill the Copy Ninja and those genin to keep them quiet."

"No! I won't let you! Hell, I'll kill you if I have to!" shouted Mayu. But she wasn't sure if she could fight back. She used a lot of chakra fighting Daaku.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then you leave me no choice." said Obio. Then in the blink of an eye, he managed to grab hold of Mayu.

"Let her go!" Kakashi commanded Obio, showing him the blue lighting-like chakra in his hand. "Or I will-"

"Kakashi, no! Don't!" Mayu pleaded. The chakra in Kakashi's hand then faded away. Obio used one hand to hold Mayu and the other to grab his large suriken. Then he threw it like a boomerang, so it would come back to hit him and Mayu.

"MAYU!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, not knowing what to do. Kakashi managed to pull Mayu away from Obio before the suriken hit. Mayu was fine. Kakashi's arm was cut, but fortunately it wasn't too deep. As for Obio, he was sliced in half.

"Da.mn…you…Ka...ka...shi…" he muttered.

The genin stared in horror at gory display which was Obio's remains. Sakura puked, while Naruto and Sasuke tried to hold back the urge to puke.

Then it began to rain.

Tears began to steam down Mayu's face. Naruto was about to comfort her, but Kakashi quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I d-didn't want it to end this way." she sobbed into Kakashi's shoulder. "Why did this have to happen?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He just held her close and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her best he could. But she just kept on crying, as if she was finally letting out tears she had been holding back for years. She cried for her parents, for Tenshi, for Chiyuu, and for Obio. As she continued to cry, she just kept asking over and over, "Chiyuu, did I do the right thing?'

A.N.: Just one more chapter to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (You know it starts to get depressing after saying it for the ump-th time.)

Song: _Spend another Night _by Billy Gilman

A.N.: I put this chapter in sonfic format because I thought this song was so perfect for the final chapter.

**Chapter 16**

Ever since the battle in the forest, Mayu seemed withdrawn from the world. She felt like such a wuss for crying like that. The last time she cried was when 6. Mainly, because Chiyuu once told her crying was for babies. In yet, Kakashi didn't say anything about her crying. For the past few days he had been trying to comfort her. Not with words though. She was glad she could at least find some comfort in his embraces.

She couldn't believe how understanding he was towards the whole mess she had gotten him into. Especially after she told him the whole story about Obio. It all started because she went up to talk to him, because she felt sorry for him. Unfortunately, at the time she didn't know that he was mentally unstable. When he asked her out, she said yes because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. After they dated for some time, she felt it wasn't working, so she broke it off. She tried to do it in a way so they could be friends, but it didn't work out the way. Instead it ended with a fight. Before they parted ways, Obio claimed that he would get her back. She didn't know he would resort to such drastic measures. Even though he was kind of jerk, she still wanted to save him. But it didn't work out that way. _'This is all my fault. I don't deserve Kakashi, after this.'_, she thought, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again.

Five days after the battle, she packed up all of her belonging to leave, and said sayonara to each member of Team 7. Sakura and Naruto were begging her begging her to stay. Sasuke didn't say anything; it was kind of hard to tell what he was thinking. Kakashi, he just kept his cool as usual. Mayu told them, she had to go back to her village, because she had promised she would return there someday. But she assured Team 7, that someday she would comeback and visit someday, even though she didn't really mean it. _'They'll be better off with out me.' _she thought. They said their goodbyes, and then she left without looking back. She had to admit that she was disappointed that Kakashi didn't ask her to stay.

_**I instantly knew when I saw you**_

_**You and I would be forever**_

_**Hearts never apart true from the start**_

_**To each other and together**_

_**There's nothing we can't do**_

_**And until the end of time**_

_**If you tell me you'll be mine**_

As Mayu walked away, Kakashi wished that she would stay.

"Sensei, aren't you going to stop her?" Sakura asked him.

"No, because this is her choice." Kakashi answered. But Inner Sakura was yelling, **_"Cha! He's just gonna let her leave like that!"_**

_'Besides, she still has family and friends back home.'_ thought Kakashi. _'What right do I have to keep her away from them?'_

_**I'm never gonna spend another night**_

_**Without you in my dreams**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try**_

_**To give you what you need with all of my might**_

Ever since Mayu left, Team 7 noticed that their sensei has been sort of out of it. It became easier to land hits on him during training sessions, he always seemed lost in thought, he was always staring at the picture they took with Mayu, and he even stopped reading his book.

_**Cause nothing has ever felt**_

_**So real and so right**_

_**So I'm never gonna spend another night**_

_**Without you in my dreams**_

The 3 genin were very concerned for their sensei. They knew he missed Mayu. So they never talked about her in front of their sensei. Naruto, who recently went back to just presueing Sakura, tired to make their sensei fell better by using his Sexy Jutsu. But it just resulted in Kakashi threating to do every bad things to him if he did that again.

_**Cause you are so in my heart**_

_**Even alone in the dark**_

_**I can feel the light of our love shining**_

Two weeks after Mayu left, Kakashi was sitting in front of the memorial stone. Ever since Mayu left, she was all she saw in his dreams. He imaged if Obito were still here, he'd probably tell him that he was nut for letting a girl like Mayu go.

_**We are so meant to be**_

_**That we are definitely destiny**_

_**And there's no denying**_

_**That I love you**_

_**Though it's so cliché**_

_**There's nothing else to say**_

Kakashi then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked behind him to see who it was, but no one was there. He figured he must of have imaged it and turned back towards the stone. There he saw Mayu crouched down in front of him.

_**But I'm never gonna spend another night**_

_**With out you in my dreams**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**I gonna reach out to you honestly and try**_

_**To give what you need with all of my might**_

"Hi.", she said.

"Mayu!" said Kakashi in total surprise. He then punched her arm hard. Then she punched him back so hard, he fell on his back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Kakashi sat back up and said, "Just being sure you weren't Naruto or a dream."

Mayu just laughed and sat down next to him.

"I thought you were going home." said Kakashi.

"I was," said Mayu. "But I realized that I haven't beaten you yet. So, until I do, I think I'll stick around." Then she lowered his mask and kissed him.

_**Cause nothing has ever felt so real and so right**_

_**So I'm never gonna**_

_**Never gonna**_

_**Never gonna spend another night**_

_**Without you in my dreams**_

She really didn't want to admit that the reason she came back was she couldn't stop thinking about Kakshi. After a week, she realized she couldn't stand being without him any longer, and decided to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

When she pulled away she asked Kakashi, "Hey, don't you have to go meet with your students?"

"Oh, it won't kill them to wait another hour or two." he said. Then he planted another kiss on Mayu.

_**I'm never gonna spend another night**_

A.N.: Well, that was _The Light in Dark._ I have plans for a sequel. So be on the look out for _The Light in the Dark Part II_. If you have any tips on how I can improve before I start on the sequel, let me know, and give me your honest opinion of what you think. I can take it.


End file.
